


Let Me Make it Up to You

by JillHayes



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2017 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes





	Let Me Make it Up to You

“Grantaire, can you move your arm? Your elbow is digging into my ribs,” Enjolras says, he looks down to see Grantaire dead asleep, he rolls his eyes, mumbling, “Great.”  He carefully shifts to move Grantaire from killing him in his sleep.  “Apollo, stop, go to sleep,” Grantaire groans, nuzzling his face into the crook of Enjolras’s neck.  

“R, I’m trying to get comfortable and you’re holding my entire body hostage.”  Grantaire grins, eyes still closed, “Good, your body is mine anyway, should’ve thought of that before we got married.”  Enjolras chuckles, moving them so that he’s on top of Grantaire, “Shut up and go to sleep.”  

 

The next morning, Grantaire brings Enj breakfast in bed to make up for bruising him the night before.  “R, you didn’t have to do this, really,” Grantaire smiles at him, pulling Enjolras’s shirt up by the hem a bit, “I did, look at what I did to you, angel.”  Grantaire leans down, pressing a kiss to the bruise on Enjolras’s ribcage.  

“I’ve bruised the most beautiful god-like human to ever grace this earth, how am I ever going to live with myself?”  Enjolras scoffs smiling, “I’m sure you’ll manage, Grantaire.”  R smirks, moving the breakfast tray off of Enjolras’s lap, climbing on top of him, attacking his lips.  “I guess I’ll just have to prove to you again how much I love you and this beautiful body of yours.”  Enj throws his head back, smiling as Grantaire ravages his neck with his lips, “I guess you will.”


End file.
